Unlikely Marriage
by Sessho's Gal
Summary: Sequal to Inuyasha's Children: There is a new demon, she is out for revenge on her brothers death. On Hiatus
1. Wedding of the Unlikely Pair

Hey everyone, I had a lot of people tell me that I should write a sequel so here it is. Shomo is not quite one yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but Khaki and Shomo.

_Chapter 1: The Wedding_

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Sango was in the back bedroom getting ready for the wedding, Kagome was helping her. While a little black haired boy was sleeping on the bed. Inuyasha was helping Miroku get ready; they left Khaki with Koga until they were ready for the wedding. Khaki had a special part in the wedding, so did everyone in the most part.

**BACK TO SANGO AND KAGOME**

Kagome was helping Sango with her veil when Shomo woke up; he just laid there and looked around.

"Do you remember when we first met" Sango said.

"Yes I do" Kagome said, "you tried to kill Inuyasha"

"But that wasn't my fault" Sango said, "It was Naraku".

"Yea" Kagome said, as she walked over and picked up Shomo.

"And then there was the time when Miroku used his Wind Tunnel on those poisons insects" Sango said.

"Yea, he was in real bad shape" Kagome said, as she put Shomo down.

"He told me not to give up hope on my brother" Sango said.

"Yea" Kagome said, as Keade walked into the room.

"Ye all ready" Keade said.

"In a minute" Sango said.

Kagome reached down and picked up Shomo and handed him to Keade.

"Will you take him to Koga and bring me Khaki, so I could put her dress on" Kagome said, "please".

About two seconds later Keade brought back Khaki, so Kagome could get her ready.

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

Miroku and the others waited out side the room for the wedding to start. Keade yelled at them and told them that it was time. First comes Khaki in a light yellow dress and barefooted, holding a basket with yellow and white flower petals. She began to throw them on the floor as she walked out the hallway. Now comes Kagome in a white dress also carrying yellow and white flowers and barefooted. She walked down and stood across from Inuyasha, who was holding his son. Khaki stood next to her mom, watching and waiting for Sango to come out. Now here comes Sango in a light yellow and white dress and barefooted. She was also carrying yellow and white flowers; she walked down the hallway and stood next to Miroku. Keade look at all of them and smiled.

"Ye all ready" she said.

They shook their heads and Keade began the ceremony.

"Do ye Miroku take Sango as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" he said.

"Do ye Sango take Miroku as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Ye may kiss the bride"

Miroku kissed Sango and picked her up bridle style.

"I now pronounced ye as husband and wife"

Everyone cheered for them, even Inuyasha. He walked over and stood next to his wife. He handed her Shomo, so he could pick up his daughter. They all followed Miroku outside to the carriage, so they could say goodbye.

"Bye aunt Sango" Khaki yelled, "bye uncle Miroku".

"Bye everyone" they said.

They all wave to them as the carriage went out of sight. Inuyasha puts Khaki down, Kagome put Shomo down. Shomo walks over to Khaki and stands beside her, Khaki looks down at him and put her hand on his head. Kagome looks over at them and smiles, then she looked up at Inuyasha. He grabs her hand and holds it. Then they walk over to their children and pick them up, Shippo comes out of the house so he could say goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha starts to walk home, before they get home Shomo fell asleep. Kagome walked into his room and lays him in the crib, while Inuyasha went into Khaki's room and laid her in her bed. They walk into their bedroom and got ready for bed, as they climbed into bed Kagome hears something in one of the kids bedroom. She looks over at Inuyasha and…..

PLEASE REVIEW: I have never been to a wedding, but I seen plenty of them on T.V. so I hope that you all like the wedding

2


	2. The New Demon

Hey hoped you liked the first part of the sequel to Inuyasha's Children:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Characters.

_Chapter 2: The New Demon_

Inuyasha got up and grabbed his sword, he ran into the kids room. Kagome followed close behind him, so if she needed to get the kids. Inuyasha walked into the room, but he didn't see anything or smell anything. Kagome walked in and went over to Shomo's bed, she picked up his cup and covered him back up, and then she walked over to Khaki and covered her back up. Inuyasha went over to the window and looked out, he still didn't see anything. He walks over to the door and looks at both of his kids; Kagome had gone over and picked up Shomo because he started crying. Inuyasha walked to his bed room and waited until Kagome got back, so he could turn of the light. Shomo had fallen asleep and Kagome laid him back in the crib. She walked out and back to her bed room, by the time she got back there Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

"_Soon half breed, I will get you and you pathetic friends for killing my brother_" a demon said from the trees.

While Kagome and Inuyasha were at home with their children, Shippo and Kirara was at Keade's for the night, Rin and Kohaku were with sesshomaru. Miroku took Sango to a place that she would never forget. It was a place that he went to when he was a little kid, before his father died.

"How much further" Sango said.

"Not much" Miroku said.

"Can we at least stop and get something to eat" Sango said.

"Yes, we can" Miroku said.

"So where are we going exactly" Sango said.

"You'll see" Miroku said as he handed her some food.

Sango looked up at the sky, she saw the birds fly by and she saw a guy.

"Miroku look" she said.

"What" Miroku said?

"Do you see that" Sango said.

"No" he said.

By the time Miroku looked it was gone, she sighed and began to eat again. She kept wondering about the other and what they are doing. She had been away from them before, when she had to get her Hiraikotsu fixed. Miroku looked over at her with a concern look, as if he was trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Sango, are you all right" Miroku said.

"Yea, I'm fine" Sango said, "I am just worried about Kirara"

"I bet she is fine" Miroku said.

"I hope you right" Sango said.

The demon that was watching Inuyasha and Kagome was also following Miroku and Sango. After lunch Miroku and Sango were on there way to the place that they were having there honeymoon at. Miroku had pulled into the front of the shrine that he grew up in. when he got out his master came running out to help them. Miroku helped Sango out of the carriage and carried her into the house up to his room. When they got there Miroku explained where they are.

"Sango, this is the shrine that I grew up in, there is place out back, that my Dad used to take me before he died".

"Wow, are we going to see it" Sango said.

"Yes, in the morning" Miroku said.

They got ready for bed early, so they could head out there to the place that Miroku had described to Sango.

Kirara laid around Keade's looking sad, Shippo ran around the house waiting for Kagome to get here. Keade was getting worried about Kirara, because she wasn't eating or doing anything. Shippo tried to get her to play with him every time of the day.

"Come on Kirara" Shippo said.

"Meow" she said.

"Sango will be back" Shippo said.

"Meow" she said.

"Keade, when is Kagome getting her" Shippo said.

"Soon" Keade said as she walked out of the house.

"Lady Keade" one of the villagers said.

"What is it" Keade said.

"Whose is that" another villager said.

"Who are ye and where do ye come from" Keade said.

"I'm looking for the people that freed me from Naraku" Kagura said.

"There not here" Keade said, "in fact they haven't been here for a year now".

"Oh I see" Kagura said.

Shippo walked over to Keade and jumped up on her shoulder

Shomo woke up screaming the next morning, Inuyasha was the first to here him crying. He got up and walked into the room and picked him up out of his crib and carried him into the living room. Khaki got up and followed him out to the living room. She sat down next her dad, Shomo sat in his lap with his bottle.

"Daddy" Khaki said.

"What sweetheart" Inuyasha said.

"When are Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku coming home" Khaki said.

"Soon, Khaki soon" Inuyasha said, "why".

"Because I miss them" Khaki said, "I'm hungry".

"What do you want to eat" Inuyasha said as he put his son on the floor.

"Berries and milk" Khaki said.

So Inuyasha stood up and went into the kitchen, khaki followed him. Shomo stood up and held on to the table. Inuyasha fixed Khaki her breakfast, just as Kagome came down stairs. She saw Shomo let go of the table and stand there for a minutes. She went over to him and picked him up and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mommy" Khaki said.

"Morning Sweetie" Kagome sat as she out Shomo on the ground.

Shomo crawled over to the nearest chair and pulled himself up, he just stood watching everyone.

"_Soon half breed, I will get you, very soon half breed. I will get the revenge for my brother" _the demon said from outside.

"Mama up" Shomo said.

"Hey do you realized what tomorrow is" Kagome said.

"No, what" Inuyasha said.

"What Mommy" Khaki said.

"Shomo's first birthday" Kagome said.

"It is" Inuyasha said, "When are you going to see your Mom again.

"Next weekend" Kagome said, "look".

"What" Inuyasha said?

"Look at your son" Kagome said as she pointed at Shomo.

"He standing" Inuyasha said.

Just as Inuyasha said that there was knocking at the door. Khaki got up and went into the living room and opened it. Something told them that it that it was, all they did was looked at each other and smiled. Kagome went over and picked up Shomo and walked into the living room. Inuyasha followed Kagome into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kagome put Shomo down next to his toys; she walked over sat next to Inuyasha. Koga walked in with Khaki in his arms sat down on the chair. Inuyasha just watched him with his daughter.

"you really did a good job with the house Kagome" Koga said.

"You like it" Kagome said.

"I do" he said.

"You only like it because Kagome did it" Inuyasha said.

"Yep" Koga said.

"Tea anyone" Kagome said.

"No thank you" Inuyasha said.

"No" Koga said.

"mamma driwk" Shomo said.

"ok" Kagome said.

"Who's that" Koga said.

"He is our son" Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked into the kitchen with Shomo, so she could fill his cup with water. Inuyasha heard Kagome drop the cup, he got up and ran into the kitchen, and Koga followed him. Inuyasha pick up Shomo and handed him to Koga.

"Take him, don't let Khaki see her mom when I walk out" Inuyasha said as he pick up Kagome.

"What happened" Koga said as he walked out.

"Take them outside" Inuyasha said.

"Khaki let's go outside" Koga said.

"Ok" Khaki said.

Inuyasha took Kagome into the bed room and laid her on the bed. Koga was watching Khaki and holding Shomo who was screaming. Shippo walked up the path A/N He has grown a little taller and not quite a kids, but he is a teenager.

"UNCLE SHIPPO" Khaki yelled.

"Khaki" Shippo said.

Inuyasha was in the bed room tried to get Kagome to wake up.

"Kagome, please open your eyes" Inuyasha said.

"Why are you out here with them two and Inuyasha is in the house" Shippo said.

"Don't know, Inuyasha told me to take them outside" Koga said.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said.

Kagome started to open her eyes, but as soon as she did she started crying.

"Kagome tell me what happened" Inuyasha said.

"some…thing ca-me th-th-through the win-window and hit me. I put Sho-Shomo on the floor and started to fill his cup. That thing came through the window" Kagome said.

"Did it say anything" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, she did" Kagome said.

"What" Inuyasha said?

"I will get you and Inuyasha for killing my brother" Kagome said as she passed out again.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked out.

"Koga" Inuyasha said.

"What" Koga said?

"Do you know anything about another demon that wants to kill me" Inuyasha said.

"No" Koga said.

Koga left the house, Inuyasha brought the kids in. Shippo was talking about Kirara and how she was doing

PLEASE REVIEW: hoped you like it. In the next chapter Sango and Miroku comes home.

5


	3. Returning Home and the Return of Sessho

Hey you will get a surprise out of chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; but I do own Shomo and Khaki

_Chapter 3: Returning Home and the Return of Sesshomaru_

Miroku and Sango were heading home, when it started raining. They looked at each other and smiled then laughed. Kagome was still getting over the fright of what she saw. Inuyasha has spent more time with his two kids the last few days.

"I wish it would stop raining" Sango said.

"So do I" Miroku said, "look its Kagome's and Inuyasha's house"?

"Lets go and see if they will let us stay there until it stops raining" Sango said.

"Good idea" Miroku said.

So they headed up the path towards Inuyasha's house. Miroku knocked on the door and they heard Khaki's voice,

"I'll get it".

"No you won't"

They heard Inuyasha said. They looked at each other and wondered what happened as Inuyasha open the door.

"Come in out of the rain" Inuyasha said.

"Auntie Sango" Khaki screamed.

"Khaki shhhh, your mom is asleep or trying to" Inuyasha said.

"Ok daddy" Khaki said.

They walked in and dried off, then say down on the couch. Shomo looked up fro his toys. Sango got up and walked over to where Shomo was sitting and picked him up.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome" Miroku said.

"She is asleep or trying to" Inuyasha said.

"What happened" Sango said.

"A new demon" Inuyasha said as he took Shomo.

Khaki went up stairs to get some toys to play with.

"What did it look like" Miroku said.

"I don't know Kagome saw it" Inuyasha said.

"How is she felling" Sango said.

"She is feeling a little bette…" Inuyasha started to say when Khaki screamed.

He ran up stairs to her bedroom to find that she was gone. All he could think about is when Naraku had taken her when she was very little.

"Sango take Shomo into my room, don't tell Kagome what happened even if she asks" Inuyasha said as he ran downstairs.

"Ok" Sango said.

Miroku followed Inuyasha down stairs and outside. Inuyasha could smell the demon, but could figure out where it is. He didn't hear Khaki screaming anymore.

"in-Inuyasha what it is" Miroku said trying to catch his breath.

"I can smell the demon, but" Inuyasha said.

"But what" Miroku said.

"It smells like a girl" Inuyasha said.

"I won't dought on it" a deep voice said.

"Show your self" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru walked out of behind the trees.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said.

"Daddy" Khaki said as she walked with Rin.

"Khaki" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her.

Inuyasha picked up his daughter and gave her a hug then told her to go in the house, and get dry clothes on. Inuyasha looked over at Rin and realized that she was shivering, because it was cold and raining.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin then back to Inuyasha. Kohaku ran over to them and looked at Rin and Sesshomaru, when Inuyasha said,

"What are you doing here"?

"There is a new demon out for revenge on Naraku's death. This demon is a female; she is looking for the people who killed Naraku. What I get out of it she is related to him" sesshomaru said.

"Then we must find this demon before she finds out" Kohaku said.

"Kohaku" everyone said.

"Yes, it's me" he said, "I came here to see my sister".

Just as he said that Rin sat down and closed her eyes. Kohaku walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. He could fill her shivering.

"Could we get out of the rain" Kohaku said.

"Yes, lets go inside" Inuyasha said.

"Come on Rin" Kohaku said, "Let's go inside out of the rain".

"You to Jaken and Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said.

They walked into the house where it was dry. Inuyasha went up stairs and got some towels. He opened his bedroom, Sango looked at him strange.

"Your brother is down stairs" he said, "don't mind the other three guests".

"Ok" Sango said.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and Shomo who were asleep on the bed. He quickly changed into some dry clothes.

"Dada" Shomo said.

"You want to come with me" Inuyasha said as he picked up Shomo.

Inuyasha and Shomo walked down stairs. Khaki was already down stairs sitting in Miroku's lap.

"Hi daddy" she said.

"Hi sweetie" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha put Shomo down by his toys, so he could play.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she walked down the stairs.

Inuyasha got up and helped his wife down the rest of the stairs and over to the couch.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you have a blanket" Sango said.

"Yes, why" Inuyasha said.

"Rin has a fever, we need to bring it down" Sango said.

"Khaki go up stairs and in the closet across from your room it the blankets, get five of them" Kagome said.

"Yes mommy" Khaki said.

Khaki ran up stairs and got the blankets. When she came back down the stairs, Inuyasha handed them out. One blanket went to sesshomaru, one went to Jaken, one went to Kohaku, and two of them went to Rin. Kohaku looked over at his sister and smiled, then remember why he came here.

"Sango can I talk to you" he said.

"Sure" Sango said.

"In the kitchen" he said.

"Kohaku what's up" Sango said.

Sango and Kohaku walked into the kitchen so they could talk.

**Kitchen**

"Kohaku what is with you" Sango said.

"I – I –I'm" Kohaku said.

"You're what" Sango said.

"I want to ask Rin to marry me but" Kohaku said.

"But what" Sango said.

"I'm afraid that she would say no" Kohaku said.

"Just ask her" Sango said.

"What about sesshomaru" Kohaku said.

**In The Living Room**

Sesshomaru was watching Shomo and Khaki play.

"You know the last time I saw her she was really little" sesshomaru said.

"Yes" Inuyasha said.

Kagome had moved over to where Rin was laying.

"So is that little one" sesshomaru said.

"That little one is your nephew Shomo" Inuyasha said.

"Daddy, I want a drink" Khaki said.

"Go ask Aunt Sango" Kagome said.

"Mmmmm, my head hurts" Rin said.

"Sango can you bring me some of the medicine on the counter" Kagome said.

Sango came out with the medicine, and then walked back into the kitchen.

Well Rin Expect Kohaku proposal. Find out in the next chapter: PLEASE REVIEW.

5


	4. Marry Me Rin

Hey did you like it: Here is chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I do own Khaki and Shomo

* * *

_Chapter 4: Marry Me Rin_

Sango came out with the medicine, and then walked back into the kitchen. Sango and Kohaku continued their conversation.

"Do you think I should" Kohaku said.

"Yes" Sango said.

"But what if she says no" Kohaku said.

"She wont" Sango said.

"What about Sesshomaru" Kohaku

"Just tell him that you like Rin and want to marry her" Sango said.

"Are you sure" Kohaku said.

"Yes" Sango said, "now go ask her".

**Living Room**

Kagome open the bottle of medicine and gave some to Rin. Inuyasha was playing with Shomo, when they heard a knock at there door. Inuyasha got up and went to the door; something told them that it was Koga. Inuyasha came back into the living room and sat down and begin to play with Shomo again. Koga came in and sat down.

"Koga what do you want" Kagome said.

"Let's see, I want you all to come to my wedding" Koga said.

"Who are you marring" Miroku said.

"Her name is Ayame" Koga said.

"What is she" Sesshomaru said.

"She is a Wolf Demon to" Koga said.

"Wow that impressing" Sango said as she and Kohaku walked out of the kitchen.

"It is" Koga said, "You all have to meet her"

"Alright" Kagome said.

"When" Inuyasha said.

"Right now if you want to, she is waiting outside for me" Koga said.

Koga went to the door and let Ayame in, they walked into the living room together.

"Everyone this is Ayame" Koga said.

"Hi" Ayame said.

"Welcome to our home Ayame" Kagome said.

"Mommy" Khaki said.

Kohaku came out of the kitchen and sat down besides Miroku and Inuyasha. Myouga the flea jumped on to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha" Myouga said

"What is it Myouga" Inuyasha said.

"There's a new demon, which is powerful that Naraku was ever" Myouga said.

"What are you talking about" Inuyasha said.

"That sent we picked up today" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome reached over and picked up the sleeping child in Inuyasha's arms. She walk to the bottom of the stairs and turned around to ask Inuyasha something.

"Mommy" Khaki said.

"Inuyasha would you get some more blanket, so Rin could sleep in the guest room" Kagome said.

"Mommy" Khaki said.

"Ya, which room" Inuyasha said.

"MOMMY" Khaki yelled.

"WHAT" Kagome said?

"I want a drink" Khaki said.

"You're old enough to get a drink" Kagome said as she went upstairs.

"I HATE YOU" Khaki yelled

"Khaki" Inuyasha said in a stern voice, "go to your room".

"b-b-bu" Khaki said.

"Don't but me" Inuyasha said, "go now, and don't wake your brother".

Khaki stomped up to her room and slammed her bed room door. Inuyasha got up and went up stairs. Kohaku walked over to Rin and sat down beside her. Sango got up and walked over to Miroku and held his hand. Miroku looked over at her and smiled.

"What did you and your brother talk about" he whispered.

"You'll see" Sango said.

Kohaku looked over at Sango, Sango nodded her head. He took a deep breath and turned to Rin.

"Rin will you" Kohaku said.

"Yes" Rin said, before Kohaku could finish his sentents.

"What" Sesshomaru" said?

"Well at least, she is married a human" Kagome said as she sat down.

"I guess your right" Sesshomaru said.

"My little brother, free from Naraku and getting married" Sango said.

Everyone laughed at what Sango said. Even Sesshomaru laughed.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW: hoped you liked it:

Chapter 5: You're grounded

4


	5. You're Grounded

Hey I'm back with chapter 5: I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Khaki and Shomo:

* * *

_Chapter 5: You're Ground_

_Last time on Unlikely Marriage: **Koga come over and told everyone that he was getting married. Khaki screamed at Kagome: Inuyasha told her to go to her room.**_

_**NOW THE STORY CONTINUE**_

Inuyasha went up to Khaki's room to talk to her. Sango and Miroku went out side to walk around; they walked over to the scared tree. Sango was glad that her brother was getting married, but she was thinking about what Sesshomaru said. Miroku looked over at Sango and smiled.

"_If Rin loves my brother, why did Sesshomaru give that look? At one time Sesshomaru tried to kill my brother_".

"Sango" Miroku said.

"_Why, I wonder what if he should go through this_".

"Sango" Miroku said again.

"_I just hope that he knows what he is doing_".

"Sango" Miroku said this time bringing her out of her thoughts

"Um… sorry" Sango said.

"What were you thinking" Miroku said.

"About something" Sango said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

While everyone was still inside laughing; Sango and Miroku were out side watching the sun set.

**Khaki's Room**

"Why did you say that to your mother" Inuyasha said.

"Because mommy wouldn't listen to me" Khaki said.

"Khaki how old are you" Inuyasha said.

"Five" Khaki said.

"Can you reach the shelve with the cups" Inuyasha said.

"Yes" Khaki said.

"Then why did yell at her" Inuyasha said.

"BECAUSE NOBODY WOULD LISTEN TO ME" Khaki yelled.

"Don't you yell at me" Inuyasha said.

"YOU HATE ME TO" Khaki yelled waking up Shomo.

"You are going to stay in your room for three days" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room.

**Downstairs**

Sesshomaru heard Shomo crying and when he was about to say some; Inuyasha walked down the stairs with Shomo. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as he sat down. Shomo had just stopped crying when he saw his mom.

**Outside**

Miroku and Sango were talking about the first time they meet, till the time they got married.

"Miroku if we ever had any children" Sango said, "how many do you want".

"Hmmm… tough question" Miroku said, "two maybe three".

"Girls or boys" Sango said.

"Girls and boys" Miroku said, "why"

"Just asking" Sango said.

"Ok" Miroku said.

"I'm getting could" Sango said.

"Lets go inside then" Miroku said as they stood up.

They began to walk into the house when Miroku picked up Sango and carried her. When they got to the house, Miroku put Sango down and they walked into the house. When they walked into the living room, they saw Rin and Kohaku on one couch, Sesshomaru on a chair; Jaken on the floor, and Inuyasha and Kagome on the other couch, Shomo was sitting in Kagome's arms. Sango went over and sat by her bother, and gave him a hug.

"I love, so much" Sango said, "You know that right".

"Yes" Kohaku said.

"Sango" Miroku said, "You ready to go"

"Yes" Sango said, "we need to go and Kirara".

"Yes" Miroku said.

**Khaki's Room**

"I HATE EVERYONE, THEY ARE ALWAYS MEAN TO ME" Khaki screamed.

She began to throw things in her room, making a mess.

**Downstairs**

Miroku and Sango were getting ready to leave, when Kohaku walked over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Khaki" Inuyasha yelled upstairs "do you want to say goodbye to Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango".

"NO" Khaki Yelled.

"Alright" Inuyasha said.

"Bye Khaki" They yelled upstairs.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and took her into the guessed room, that Kagome had Inuyasha put blankets in for her. The medicine had taken affect and she was sound asleep.

"You three will have the other guessed room" Kagome said.

"Are you sure" Sesshomaru said.

'Yes" Inuyasha said.

"Mama" Shomo said.

"What Shomo" Kagome said.

"Shomo hungry" Shomo said.

"Ok" Kagome said, "I'll fix dinner".

"What's for dinner" Inuyasha said.

"Raman Kagome said, "I have to go back and get some more food".

"That sounds good" Inuyasha said.

Kagome went into the kitchen and started dinner. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen

"Do you need any help" he asked her.

"Not right now" Kagome said.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome came out to tell everyone that dinner was ready. Kohaku went to see if Rin was awake and if she wanted something to eat.

"Khaki dinners ready" Inuyasha yelled up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry" Khaki yelled.

"You're coming down stairs to eat now or I will make it four days" Inuyasha said.

"Fine" Khaki said.

Sesshomaru went back into the living room; he came back with Shomo in his arms. Khaki came down stairs and sat at the table. Rin was sitting by Kohaku and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was sitting by Kagome and Shomo, Sesshomaru was sitting by Shomo and Khaki. Everyone started eating dinner, the roman was warmed everyone up.

**At Keade's house**

Sango and Miroku walk up to her house, Kirara looked up and ran over to Sango. Sango picked her up and gave her a hug. Just then Kagura walked up the path towards Miroku.

* * *

What did Kagura want: find out next time on Unlikely Marriage?

Chapter 6: Kagura Wish and Sesshomaru's Dream

Hoped you liked it Please Review.

5


	6. Kagura Wish and Sesshomaru’s

Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted, I couldn't think of anything to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Khaki and Shomo:

* * *

Chapter 6: Kagura Wish and Sesshomaru's Dream

_Last time on Unlikely Marriage: **Inuyasha told Khaki that she was grounded for three days, Sango and Miroku talked about kids.**_

_**NOW THE STORY CONTINUE**_

**At Keade's house**

Shippo helping Keade cook dinner.

"I wish Kirara would play with me" Shippo said.

"She will" Keade said.

"I hope so" Shippo said.

**At Miroku and Sango**

Sango hummed as they road along the road. Miroku watched her at she hummed a familiar tune. Then he started humming it to. Sango couldn't help but laugh at her husband.

"What" Miroku said?

"Nothing" Sango said, "looks its Keade's village. I wonder what Kirara is doing".

**At Keade's village**

Shippo walked outside to see Kirara sitting on the porch.

**At Inuyasha's and Kagome's home**

Kagome just put Shomo to bed again, when Inuyasha walked in.

"You coming to bed" he said.

"Yes" Kagome said as she turned and walked towards the door, "I'm gong to say good-night to Khaki".

Kagome walked across the hall and into Khaki room.

"You need to clean your room tomorrow" she said as she sat down.

"Why would you care" Khaki said, "You all hate me".

"I don't hate you" Kagome said, "You are a big girl now. That means you have to get your own thinks. Good night Khaki, I'll see you in the morning".

"Night mommy" Khaki said.

Kagome walked out and into her bedroom, where Inuyasha was waiting for her to come.

**Sesshomaru's Dream**

"_Where am I?"_

"_You are in my world" a woman said._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I can't tell you that right now, but I will when the time comes" she said._

"_Why?"_

"_I am on my way to thank your brother, you will find out who I am then"_

**End of Dream**

Sesshomaru woke up and looked over at the window. The moon was just about in the middle of the sky.

"_It's just about mid-night_"

He stood up and walked out the room. He walked into the kitchen to fix a drink of water. When Kagome walked the downstairs.

"Did I wake you" Sesshomaru said.

"No Shomo did" Kagome said, "This is the third time he's woken up".

She opens the refrigerator and took out a small bottle.

"Why is he waking up" Sesshomaru said.

"Bad dreams I think" Kagome said, "Now he's hungry".

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked back up the stairs.

**At Miroku and Sango**

"I know it's late" Miroku said,"but let's get into the village".

"Or how about the Keade's house" Sango said.

Kirara looked up and meowed, Shippo and Keade came out to see why Kirara meow.

"Its Sango and Miroku" Shippo said.

**At Inuyasha's and Kagome's house**

Sesshomaru wonder about the dream he had, as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Hoped you liked it sorry it took so long to write up chapter 6:

Please review

Chapter 7: Meeting Kagura


	7. Meeting Kagura

Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted, I couldn't think of anything to write. You know lots of stories, most of them I have written down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Khaki and Shomo:

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting Kagura

_Last time on Unlikely Marriage: **Sesshomaru had a strange dream**_

_**NOW THE STORY CONTINUE**_

Kagura continued to walk toward Inuyasha house. She didn't even know if she was going in the right direction.

**At Inuyasha's and Kagome's home**

Kagome got up and went into Shomo's room.

"_Please stay asleep_" she said to herself.

"Mommy" Khaki said.

"Shhh" Kagome said "I want your brother to stay asleep".

"Ok Mommy" Khaki said.

**Back with Kagura**

Kagura saw the well in the distance.

"_I'm going in the right direction. I'm come Sesshomaru_"

She continued to walk towards the well.

**At Inuyasha's and Kagome's Home**

Kagome walked downstairs with her daughter following her.

"Mommy" Khaki said.

"What" Kagome said as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm hungry" Khaki said.

"Alright" Kagome said as she stood up.

**Upstairs**

Shomo decided that he was hungry and started screaming again. Inuyasha just happened to be walking by his bedroom when he heard his son. He walked in and picked up his son.

"Why didn't you stay asleep" Inuyasha said, "you kept mommy up all night".

Shomo giggles and said "dada".

**With Kagura**

Kagura walked up the path towards the small house.

**At Inuyasha's and Kagome's Home**

Inuyasha walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Please tell me that he didn't wake up" Kagome said as she stirred the pancake batter.

"Yep" Inuyasha said as he open the refrigerator door.

"Morning everyone" Sesshomaru said.

"Morning Sesshomaru" they said.

Khaki comes bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hi uncle Sesshomaru" she said, "mommy can I go outside".

"No your still grounded" Inuyasha said.

"And you have to clean your room" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru took Shomo from Inuyasha and walked outside.

**With Kagura**

Kagura spotted Sesshomaru holding a small little boy. As the wind picked up she could tell that the child wasn't his. She walked up the path and stood by a tree so that Sesshomaru couldn't see her.

"I know your there" he said.

"How could you tell that it was me" Kagura said.

"Because of your smell" Sesshomaru said as he put Shomo down.

"Up" he said.

Sesshomaru picked up Shomo again.

"What do you want" Sesshomaru said.

"To thank your brother and everyone else" Kagura said, "the freed me from Naraku. Now his sister is after me and them".

"_That scent. It did have a sent of Naraku_".

"Kagura" Inuyasha said as he walked out to see what Sesshomaru was doing.

Kagura looked up at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then back down.

* * *

Hoped you liked it,

Please review

Chapter 7: Tell everyone about the new threat


	8. Tell Everyone About the New Threat

Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted, I couldn't think of anything to write. You know lots of stories, most of them I have written down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Khaki and Shomo:

* * *

Chapter 8: Tell Everyone About the New Threat

_Last time on Unlikely Marriage: **Kagura shows up**_

_**NOW THE STORY CONTINUE**_

Kagura looked up at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then back down. She didn't know what to say.

"Kagura" Inuyasha said, "What are you doing here".

"I came to thank you all for setting me free" Kagura said, "and about new threat".

"The new threat" Sesshomaru said,

"_Does she mean the new scent?_"

**Inside the house**

Kagome was upstairs helping her daughter clean her room.

"Khaki" Kagome said, "Go pick up your toys".

"I want to go outside" Khaki said.

"No you can't" Kagome said.

**Back outside**

Inuyasha looked over at his brother and his son then back over at Kagura.

"Dada" Shomo said.

"I see you" Inuyasha said, "Kagura does it have something to do with this new scent".

"Yes" Kagura said.

"You now who it is" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes" Kagura said, "I am going tell you who it is".

"Tell us" Sesshomaru said as he put his nephew down.

"Up dada" Shomo said.

Inuyasha picked up Shomo and walked towards the house.

"Kagura" Inuyasha said, "Come inside and tell us about this new scent".

They walked into the house; Inuyasha put Shomo down so he could play with his toys. Kagome walked down stairs to see who came in.

"Momma" Shomo said as he walked over to him.

"Now tell us who this new scent is" Sesshomaru said.

"Its Naraku's sister" Kagura said, "She is out to take revenge on her brothers death".

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat down.

"Untle Shomau" Shomo said.

"Hi Shomo" Sesshomaru said.

Khaki decided to come downstairs, because she was done cleaning her room.

"Mommy I'm done" Khaki said, "Can I go outside now".

"No" Inuyasha said, "your still grounded".

"Kagura who is Naraku sister" Kagome said.

Kagura didn't know what to say, she knew that she had to tell them.

"She is his older sister" Kagura said, "is she Onigumo didn't even know she was alive. She is even worse than Naraku, she is a full demon. She wants revenge on her brother death".

"Wait a minute" Kagome said, "if Naraku was a half-demon and she is a full demon. Does that mean that they are half brother and sister"?

"Yes and no" Kagura said.

"What do you mean yes and no" Sesshomaru said.

"Naraku was all human once before" Kagura said, "his sister was a half-demon already. They have the same father, but different mothers.

"Who was who" Inuyasha said.

"Their father was human" Kagura said, "They have different mothers".

Everyone looked over at Kagura, but they didn't know what to say.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 9: Narzia Shows Her Face


	9. Narzia Shows Her Face

Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted, I couldn't think of anything to write. You know lots of stories, most of them I have written down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Khaki and Shomo:

* * *

Chapter 9: Narzia Shows Her Face

_Last time on Unlikely Marriage: **Kagura tells everyone about the new threat**_

_**NOW THE STORY CONTINUE**_

A young girl walked through the forest looking for the people that killed her brother. She has black hair and red eyes. She was more powerful than Naraku was. When her full demon side took over she let it.

"_Soon half-breed I'll kill you and your family. Making you watch as I kill your family_".

She spotted a hut near the bone eaters well.

"_Found you_"

**Inside with Inuyasha and the others**

Inuyasha looked over at his wife and two kids then back over at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, "I want you to take Khaki and Shomo and go to your mom's".

"Take Rin and Kohaku" Sesshomaru said, "Jaken will stay here".

"Inuyasha I want to help" Kagome said, "my powers have gotten stronger now. I take the kids there".

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said, "We want you to be safe".

Kagome stood up and walked over to the kitchen door.

"I know" Kagome said, "but I want to help. If you think that the kids are important will take them".

"Stay there a week" Inuyasha said, "then come back, the kids can stay there".

"Alright" Kagome said, "we need to get a hold of Sango and Miroku and tell them where Kohaku will be".

**Back outside**

"_Hmm I wonder what they could be doing_"

**Back inside**

Kagome went upstairs so she could tell Rin and Kohaku what they are going to do. Kohaku wanted to stay and help, but Kagome told him that Rin would what him to be with her. So they started packing and getting ready go through the well.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled downstairs.

"What" Inuyasha yelled back?

"We are ready to go" Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked upstairs so they could take the group to the well.

"How are we going to go through the well" Rin said.

"Yes, Rin" Kagome said, "I will take Khaki and Rin. While Inuyasha takes Shomo, Kohaku and Sesshomaru. You have to hang on to us and don't let go".

"Alright" everyone said.

They headed outside towards the well.

"_There they are_".

"Kagome you go first" Inuyasha said.

Kagome grabbed onto Rin and her daughter and jumped into the well. Inuyasha did the same.

"_Where did they go?_"

**Kagome's Time**

Kagome and everyone climbed out of the well. Khaki ran out of the well house, yelling,

"GRANDMA, I'M HERE".

"Khaki don't yell" Kagome said.

Kagome's mom heard her granddaughter yelling, and then she heard Kagome's voice. Souta walked up the path of the shrine.

"Hey sis" Souta said, "hi Inuyasha, Khaki, Shomo".

"Hi" Souta" Kagome and Inuyasha said.

"Hi Uncle Souta" Khaki said.

"Hey sis" Souta said, "who are they".

"Souta, mom" Kagome said, "This is Rin, Kohaku and Sesshomaru Inuyasha half-brother. Rin and Kohaku are going to stay here for a while. So are we in the matter of fact".

"You mean I can see my grandkids for awhile" Mrs. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha looked over at his brother and said,

"We need to get back".

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said, "We are going back".

"Be safe' Kagome said as she hugs her husband and brother-in-law.

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru climbed out of the well.

"She's here" Sesshomaru said as he started growling.

"Show yourself" Inuyasha said.

"So you found me" she said.

* * *

Chapter 10: The First Battle

Hoped you liked it Please Review.


	10. The Frist Battle

Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted, I couldn't think of anything to write. You know lots of stories, most of them I have written down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Khaki and Shomo:

* * *

Chapter 10: The First Battle

_Last time on Unlikely Marriage: **Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has Kagome take the others back to her time so they would be safe for awhile.**_

_**NOW THE STORY CONTINUE**_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru climbed out of the well.

"She's here" Sesshomaru said as he started growling.

"Show your self" Inuyasha said.

"So you found me" she said.

"Of course we did" Sesshomaru said, "you smell like Naraku".

"Who are you" Inuyasha said.

"Naraku" she said, "oh you mean my brother. Like the one you killed. I am the great and powerful Narzia".

"Of course we had to" Inuyasha said, "he tricks me and Kikyo and killed her, and tried to kill my wife and daughter".

"Kidnapped Rin" Sesshomaru said.

"Tried to still the jewel shards" Inuyasha said, "so he could be more powerful".

"So you had to kill my half-brother" Narzia said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't like the way she was talking about her brother. It was like she was better than him.

A/N: which was true and even more powerful than he will ever be, but she has to get her revenge

Inuyasha picked up Miroku's and Sango's sent and smiled,

"Reinforcements are here" he added.

"Huh" Sesshomaru said.

"Take a sniff" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and then he knew what Inuyasha was talking about. Narzia glared at them waiting for the brothers to stop talking.

"Hey Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Monk" Sesshomaru said, "I thought you were on your honeymoon".

"We were" Sango said, "but when we got Kagome's message. We knew you will need our help".

Narzia opened up a bee hive and sent them towards the group. Miroku put up a barrier with his staff.

"Who is she" Miroku said.

"Naraku's sister" Inuyasha said.

"Dragon blast" Sesshomaru said as he sent the tokijen's attack. Inuyasha the tetsiuga now".

"Right" Inuyasha said, "WIND SCAR".

"Hirako's" Sango said.

Miroku through some of his spiritual powers on her.

Inuyasha jumped up into a tree to get a better look.

"Where did she go" Inuyasha said.

"I will get you next time half-breed" Narzia said, "you and your family".

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down to catch their breath before heading towards the well.

"Inuyasha" Sango said, "Where is my Kagome".

"In her time" Inuyasha said, "with the kids and your brother and Rin".

Sango and Miroku left to finish their honeymoon and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to Keade's to get Shippo and find Jaken then head back to Kagome's time for a while.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Chapter 11: Decisions, Decisions

Please Review


	11. Decisions, Decisions

Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted, I couldn't think of anything to write. You know lots of stories, most of them I have written down.

_**I am working on a Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Khaki and Shomo:

* * *

Chapter 11: Decisions, Decisions

_Last time on Unlikely Marriage: **The new demon shows her face and tells them that she wants revenge on her brothers' death**_

NOW THE STORY CONTINUE 

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found Jaken just outside Keade's village, so the picked him up first. They walked into the village and into Keade's hut.

"Inuyasha" Shippo said as he jumped into his arms.

"Hello squirt" Inuyasha said.

"Where's Kagome" Shippo said as he looked around.

"Back in her time" Inuyasha said, "that's where we are going".

"You mean the well will let us threw" Shippo said.

"Yes" Inuyasha said, "see you around Keade".

"See ye around Inuyasha" Keade said.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Shippo ran towards the well. When they got there Sesshomaru held on to Inuyasha while Shippo sat on Inuyasha shoulder. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped into the well. When they got there they heard children playing outside. Inuyasha walked out of the well house followed by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha spotted his two kids and Kohaku and Rin and Kagome's little brother. Shomo spotted his dad and tried to stand up again. Once he got up he took his first step; Inuyasha just stood there watching his son try to walk. Shippo jumped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder so Inuyasha could bend down and hold his hands out to his son.

Shomo decided to give up and sat down and began to crawl over to his dad. Once he got there he stood up and reached his arms up so Inuyasha could pick him up.

"How's my little man" Inuyasha whispered, then walked towards the house.

**In The House**

Kagome was sitting at the table when she heard the front door open. She heard two voices talking.

"_Their safe thank god_".

She stood up and walked into the living room to her husband and Sesshomaru sitting on the couch.

"Momma" Shomo said.

"Where's Momma" Inuyasha said as he turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway.

Inuyasha put his son on the floor so he could walk over to his mom. Shomo looked up at his dad and then over at his mom. He started walking again.

"Inuyasha he's walking" Kagome said.

"He took his first step outside" Inuyasha said, "when he spotted me".

**Outside**

Souta was chasing his niece around the courtyard.

"Uncle Souta" Khaki said, "I'm thirsty".

"Ok" Souta said.

Souta and Khaki walked into the house so they could get a drink. Khaki spotted her dad sitting on the couch.

"DADDY" khaki said.

"Khaki" Kagome said, "don't yell in the house please".

"Sorry mommy" Khaki said as she walked over to her dad.

Souta walked into the kitchen so he could get a drink. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"What are we going to do" Inuyasha said.

"In don't know" Sesshomaru said.

"We have to destroy her," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said, "you still have the scared jewel".

"Yes" Kagome said, "I have it were I know where it is all the time".

"Where is it" Inuyasha said.

"Right here" Kagome said as she took off her necklaces off.

"I know that she wants revenge for Naraku's death" Sesshomaru said as he picked up his nephew.

Souta walked out of the kitchen caring two glasses of water, one for him and one for Khaki.

"Here ya go Khaki" Souta said.

"Thank you Uncle Souta" Khaki said.

Souta sat down on the floor and listen to the conversation.

About an hour after they got there Kagome's mom and grandfather walked into the house.

"Hello everyone" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Hello mom" Kagome and Souta said.

"Hello Grandma" Khaki said.

"Hello" everyone else said.

They were still talking about what they are going to do, when Kagome thought of an idea.

"We can trap her like we did Naraku" Kagome said.

"I like that idea" Inuyasha said.

"We can get Koga and Ayame to help us to," Kagome said.

Inuyasha just growled and said,

"Feh".

"I take it you don't like the idea" Sesshomaru said.

"I like Kagome's idea" Inuyasha said, "I don't like the idea of that mangy wolf helping".

Kagome just ignored the comment that Inuyasha just made.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Chapter 12: Gathering Everyone Up

Please Review


	12. Gathering Everyone Up

Hey Everyone,

I am trying to update my stories and keep up with my school work. I started OSU-Stillwater today. So it may take me a while to update my stories, but I will update them as fast as I can. So please be patient with me.

And for those who don't know Unlikely Marriage is the Sequel to Inuyasha's Children:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Khaki and Shomo and Narzia and any other character I add to this story.

* * *

Chapter 12: Gathering Everyone Up

_Last time on Unlikely Marriage: **Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gathered up Shippo and Jaken and headed to Kagome's time. They are trying to come up with a plan to destroy the new threat**_

NOW THE STORY CONTINUE

Souta decided that the conversation they were having was boring so he left the room.

"So we have a plan" Sesshomaru said.

"Yep" Kagome said, "we gather up everyone".

"Bring them to Kagome's time" Inuyasha said, "if the well permits it".

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room carrying a tray of cookies and milk. She set it on the table.

"Don't mind me" she said, "I thought you would like a snake".

"Thank you Mom" Kagome said.

Rin and Kohaku walked into the room talking and giggling.

"Hey you two" Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome" Kohaku said.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said, "I'm ready to go home when ever you are".

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome then back at Rin.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said, "You are going to stay here".

"Why" Rin said.

"Because I want you to be safe" Sesshomaru said, "in the morning Inuyasha and I will be going back to find a few more people then we are going to meet back here".

"Ok" Rin said sound disappointed.

"Souta and I will fix up the small house on the other side of the well house" Kagome said, "so you all will have a place to sleep. It may be small but that's the only other place we've got for you all to sleep in".

"What about you and Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said, "and the kids".

"I have my room and Inuyasha" Kagome said, "besides Inuyasha usually sleeps on the floor holding Shomo or sleeping in the tree outside my room. Khaki has a small room down the hallway if she sleeps in there".

IN THE MORNING

Kagome was in the kitchen packing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru a small lunch to take with them.

"Mommy" Khaki said, "Can I go with daddy".

"No sweet heart" Kagome said, "I need your help here".

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I am almost ready" Kagome said as she put food in her yellow backpack.

"Ok" Inuyasha said.

"Mommy I wanna go with daddy" Khaki said.

"No I said I need your help" Kagome said as she handed the backpack to Inuyasha.

"Be a good girl Khi" Inuyasha said as he took the backpack and put it on his shoulder.

A/N: Inuyasha calls Khaki Khi (Kai) for awhile now, but only Inuyasha can call her that

"We will see you off" Kagome said as she picked up Khaki

"Kagome" Hatsuto said, A/N: I don't know Kagome's grandfathers name as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes grandpa" Kagome said.

"She is too big for you to be carrying" Hatsuto said.

"Dad" Yuuri said as she walked into the kitchen, "she can hold her if she wants to".

A/N I don't know Kagome's mothers name

Kagome walked into the living room to find Shomo and Shippo asleep on the floor. She put down her daughter and walked over to the couch to get a blanket to cover up the two sleeping kids on the floor. Kagome smiled as Shippo started to wake up so she decided to leave the room and go and see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru off.

"Come on sweetie" Kagome whispered to Khaki.

"Ok mommy" Khaki whispered back.

Kagome and Khaki walked outside and over to well house. She smiled as she spotted her favorite Hanyou and brother-in-law. Khaki ran over to her daddy so she could say good bye.

"Bye Daddy" Khaki said.

"Bye Khi" Inuyasha said, "you be a good girl for Mommy and please don't cause her any trouble".

"Ok" Khaki said as she jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran over to where Souta and Kohaku and Rin were standing.

"Bye Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken and Rin said.

"Jaken don't cause any trouble" Sesshomaru said, "Rin you listen to Kagome and help out with the hut"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" they said.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha goodbye and went to start on the house.

"Mommy" Khaki said.

"What sweetie" Kagome said.

"Can I play outside" Khaki said.

"Not right no" Kagome said, "I need you to help me with some stuff in the house".

"Kagome" Kohaku said, "I can start on the house if you want me to".

"Sure" Kagome said, "But I need to get a few things from the store first".

"Store" Kohaku said.

"I'll explain later" Kagome said.

"Ok" Kohaku said.

Kagome walked into the house and smiled as she saw the two sleeping boys still on the floor.

"Kagome dear" Yuuri said.

"Ya mom" Kagome said.

"Do you have list ready" Yuuri said.

"Ya why" Kagome said.

"Because I need to go to the store" Yuuri said, "I need to get some stuff for dinner".

"Who's going to watch the kids" Kagome said.

"Souta and Grandpa are" Yuuri said.

"Ok" Kagome said, "Let me go upstairs and get it".

Souta walked into the living room as Kagome came down stairs.

"Hi sis" Souta said.

"Hi Souta" Kagome said, "I'm going with mom, because I need to get a few things"

"Alright" Souta said.

"Mommy can I go outside" Khaki said.

"Yes" Kagome said, "just listen to Uncle Souta ok".

"Ok" Khaki said.

"Souta" Kagome said, "Shippo and Shomo are asleep on the living room, Rin and Kohaku and Khaki are outside".

"Ok" Souta said.

"When Shomo wakes up" Kagome said, "he may need his diaper changed and something to drink and so will Shippo".

"Got that" Souta said.

"Please don't give Khaki any candy" Kagome said, "if she wants something to eat give her some fruit".

"Got that" Souta said.

FEUDAL ERA

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started by heading towards the wolves den.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said.

"What" Inuyasha said?

"Why are we heading towards the wolves den first" Sesshomaru said.

"Because I don't know where Miroku and Sango went to" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped as they went by the demon slayers village, making Sesshomaru run into him.

"Why did you stop" Sesshomaru said.

"Because" Inuyasha said, as he walked up towards the village wall.

"Why are we hear" Sesshomaru said.

"Yo Miroku" Inuyasha hollered into the village.

"_Hmm. I thought I spelled them_"

"Yo Sango" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Inuyasha is that you" Sango said as she came out of a building.

"Yes" Inuyasha said, "You and the monk need to come with us".

"Us" Sango said, "where".

Sesshomaru walked up the path into the village and looked around.

"Sesshomaru and I" Inuyasha said, "To Kagome's time, the well is letting us through. We need you and Miroku's help".

"Ok" Sango said, "Let me go and get Miroku and Kirara".

"Hurry up" Inuyasha said, "We need to get to the wolves den and get Koga and Ayame".

"Ok" Sango said.

Sango went back into the house.

"Miroku" Sango said, "We need to get going, Inuyasha is here".

"Meow" Kirara said as she went out the door.

"Where are we going" Miroku said.

"To Kagome's time" Sango said.

"Kagome's time" Miroku said, "why".

"Miroku lets go" Sango said.

"Ok" Miroku said.

Soon Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were off towards the wolves den.

Kagome's Time

Kagome and her mom were looking at the lumber.

"What kind of lumber do you need" Yuuri said.

"Umm" Kagome said, "I need some that I can make some rooms out old shed".

"Would this work" Yuuri said.

FEUDAL ERA

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spotted the wolves den.

"Inuyasha" Ayame said as she walked out of the cave.

"Ayame" Inuyasha said, "You and Kouga need to come with us".

"Ok" Ayame said she walked back in and came out dragging Kouga.

"Where are we going" Kouga demanded.

"We are going to Kagome's time" Inuyasha said, "because we need your help".

"Ok" Kouga said.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Ayame, and Kouga all headed toward the well.

* * *

Hoped you liked it: it is my longest chapter for this story. I can't believe seven pages.

Please review

_Chapter 13: Can't think of one_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone,

I am trying to update my stories and keep up with my schoolwork. So it may take me a while to update my stories, but I will update them as fast as I can. So please be patient with me.

And for those who don't know Unlikely Marriage is the Sequel to Inuyasha's Children:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Khaki and Shomo and Narzia and any other character I add to this story.

* * *

Chapter 13: I can't think of one

_Last time on Unlikely Marriage: __**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gathered up everyone and now are heading back towards the well.**_

NOW THE STORY CONTINUE 

Inuyasha and gang had the well in sight, he took off towards it and stopped by the well and waited for everyone to catch up.

"How are we going to get through it" Sango said.

"Simple" Inuyasha said, "each of you hold on to me. Kirara will sit on my head, the rest of you will hold on to me or touch the back pack".

"Ok," Miroku said.

So they did what Inuyasha told them to do, he counted to three and they all jump at the same time.

KAGOME'S TIME 

Kagome and the others were setting up the house, while Shippo kept an eye on Shomo for Kagome. Khaki was holding some nails for her uncle when she caught her fathers scent.

"Mommy" Khaki said.

"What sweetie" Kagome said as she poked her head out of the small hut.

"Daddy and Uncle Sesshomaru are back," Khaki said.

Kagome looked at the well house and heard a noise.

"Hey everyone" Kagome said, "lets take a break".

"Ok," Souta said.

Kagome walked over to the well house and opened it. Just as she opened the door Sango tackled her.

"Kagome" Sango said.

"Sango" Kagome said, "hello everyone".

They all walked out of the well house.

"This place stinks" Kouga said.

"You'll get used to it" Inuyasha said.

"DADDY" Khaki yelled as she ran across the yard.

Inuyasha knelt down and caught her.

"Everyone welcome to my time" Kagome said.

"So where are we going to stay" Miroku said.

"In there" Kagome said, "we are fixing it up so there will be room for all of you".

Kagome's mom walked out of the house, carrying a tray full of cookies.

"Nana" Shomo said.

"What Shomo" Yuuri said.

"Cookie" Shomo said.

Yuuri handed a cookie to Shomo and a cookie to Shippo. Then she walked over towards Kagome and the others.

"Mom" Kagome said, "I want you to meet Sango and her husband Miroku, their human. Ayame and her boyfriend Kouga their both wolf demons".

Kagome reached down and picked up Kirara and said,

"This is Kirara, she is a two tailed cat demon. Buyo has a friend for a while".

"Hello everyone" Yuuri said, "my name is Yuuri".

"Hello" everyone said.

Buyo walked up the path and spotted Kirara and hissed at her.

"Buyo that's not nice" Kagome said, "you be nice to her".

An old man walked out of the shed and went towards the house.

"Kagome" Kouga said, "who's the old man".

"That's my grandfather" Kagome said, "his name Hatsuto".

Buyo sat underneath the scared tree giving him-self a bath. Inuyasha and the others began working on the house again. Hoping that it would be done by nightfall. Kagome's mom went inside to start on dinner; it was a good thing that she went to the store to get extra food. Shomo played with Shippo for awhile before he started crying.

"Kagome" Shippo said, "Shomo is crying".

"I'm coming" Kagome said.

Kagome walked over and picked him up.

"What's wrong?" Kagome said.

"I hungy" Shomo said.

"Ok" Kagome said, "lets go see if grandma would make you a sandwich. Be right back guys".

Kagome walked into the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Kagome said, "would you mind fixing him a half a sandwich".

"Is my grandson hungry" Yuuri said.

"I hungy" Shomo said.

"Ok" Yuuri said, as she took Shomo from Kagome.

Kagome walked back outside to help the others finish the house. They got done just before dinner was ready. Mrs. Higurashi had the guys carry out some tables, because the kitchen was two small to fit fifteen people. The girls helped bring out the food and set it on one table. They all sat down and began to eat, and catch up on things that has been happening. Kirara was sitting on Sango lap eating a piece of chicken.

"This is really good" Sango said.

"Thank you" Yuuri said, "so I hear you two just got married".

'Yes" Sango said.

"Hey Sango" Kagome said, "Inuyasha said your fixing up the Demon Slayer Village".

"Well we are trying to" Miroku said, "but is hard work".

Shomo fell asleep in his high chair, so Kagome stood up and got him out of his chair and took him inside and cleaned him up. She put Shomo to bed, she reached over and turned on the monitor and grabbed the other one and took it outside so she could her if Shomo woke up.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Please review.

_Chapter 14: Telling the Others the Plan_


	14. An

Hey Everyone;

I am getting ready to start writing again, but I am going to redo all off my stories. In hopes that they will get better and longer. I even have new idea's for new stories. Here are some of my new ideas.

Card Captor Sakura – I don't have a title yet but I have a summary:

**Summary: **Sakura and Li finally had a family, but when their daughter was three months old, Sakura mysteriously disappeared leaving Li to raise their daughter. Now their daughter is five years old and there is a festival in Tomoeda, the whole group is there. What happens when Li sees Sakura? You'll have to read and find out. (May use the Japanese Names but most likely use the English Names)

Fushigi Yuugi – A New Life 

**Summary: **What if Tasuki has a sister? What will happen when they find her hurt and alone in the forest. How will Tasuki react. Tasuki must protect her now

Inuyasha – My Life: Its all About Kayanaka Lee 

**Summary: **Kayanaka Lee is a half demon who grew up in the slayers village. There more to her life than she thinks. Full summary inside.

Inuyasha - Kagome's Dream 

**Summary: **Kagome has always dreamed about being a singer. Inuyasha seems to disappear in the sophomore year of high school. Read more

Well there's some of my ideas'. I can't wait to get writing again.

Your Friend  
Sessho's Gal


End file.
